On a New Year's Eve
by OrganOfFlames
Summary: Team RWBY decides to celebrate the changing of years with a good, 'friendly' game of Truth or Dare, but... how does it play out? This is a One-Shot. Happy New Year!


**Author's Note:**** Happy New Year's Eve and New Year's Day to everyone reading! Hope you guys have enjoyed 2013 and will have an amazing 2014. In 2014 you guys can expect more Intertwining Colours, Heated Excitement and maybe more RWBY FanFic's also possible FanFic's of other series from me. **

**This is just a little One-Shot I made in the spirit of the New Year in celebration of 2013 and the start of RWBY and my two on-going RWBY FanFic's (though one is just smut XD). Enjoy**

New Year's Eve was being celebrated all over the world in different ways. Some people were finding love, others were spending time with family, and many people were partying. Team RWBY however, were laying down in their dorm quietly. Weiss and Blake had their noses deep in books and Ruby was throwing a hacky sack up and down on her bed. The room was silent, for one main reason. Yang wasn't there.

"Hey Weiss." Ruby whispered down to the lower bunk.

"Be quiet, I'm trying to read about Ursa attack patterns." Weiss angrily snapped without taking her eyes off the page.

"I just want to know where my sister is…" Ruby began to sulk.

"You're such a kid, sulking like that." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Ruby, I believe she said something about 'getting into the New Year's spirit'." Blake butted in.

"Oh, thanks Blake." Ruby gave her a cheery smile before returning to her game of chuck the hacky sack.

Ten minutes past of almost completely silence when the door burst open and Yang jumped in. She was dressed in her usual clothes, except her top had been cut even smaller, revealing a lot of under-boob. She carried a duffle bag inside the room and propped it onto the floor after shutting the door with her foot. "It's time to celebrate New Year's and since we can't go out and party like the rest of the world because of Ozpin's stupid rule, I brought the party to us!" She unzipped the bag and rummaged through it before pulling out bottles of wine and beer. "It's time to get wasted guys!" Ruby looked at all the booze coated in condensation, shining in her eyes. "Ruby, I'm sorry but you're not old enough for alcohol." Yang smiled.

"Hey! Neither are you!" Ruby shouted, jumping off her bed onto her sisters shoulders.

"Fine. You're allowed a little bit!" Yang sighed making Ruby cheer with joy.

"Will you two be partaking in this event?" Yang asked. "Oh, by the way, that wasn't a question. You will be drinking tonight." She grinned.

"I'm sorry, but I am not going to stoop so low." Weiss snorted.

"Weiss, Weiss, Weiss… When was the last time you let go and had some serious fun?" Yang began. "Hmm, I think you've never done so! Now's your chance sweetums!" Yang cackled. She then looked over to Blake, "Now you will be joining, I know you will." Yang grinned widely at the Faunus. Blake nodded in reply, placing a bookmark inside her book and setting it aside on top of her bookshelf.

"So what are we going to do besides drink illegally?" Weiss sighed.

"Well… I brought this empty bottle too!" Yang smiled towards everyone.

"Woah, woah, hold up. I'm not playing spin the bottle." Weiss stood back up until Yang yanked her back down to the ground.

"We aren't playing spin the bottle traditionally. We are going to play drunken truth or dare, but in order to see who you get to ask or dare, you spin the bottle, it's so no one can pick on one person." Yang explained using unnecessary hand gestures. Ruby was psyched to play, Weiss seemed unsure and Blake was already downing her first glass of wine. "I'll start us off!" Yang announced. She spun the bottle as hard as she could to build up tension. It slowly came to a halt, pointing at Weiss.

"Fu..dge." Weiss censored noticing where the bottle stopped.

Yang smirked, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth…" Weiss sighed.

"Ever kissed anyone?" Yang stared, alongside the other two.

"…No." Weiss snapped, but it had a tint of sadness. Everyone looked at each other before Blake took the bottle.

"My turn!" She spun, not as hard as Yang, but it still went for a while. Yang shot gunning a bottle of beer before it finished. It stopped at Yang's feet, who smiled at its arrival.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Yang licked her lips, preparing herself for what Blake had in store.

"Walk into Team JNPR's dorm room and flash all of them for a full ten seconds." Blake grinned. Ruby's jaw dropped at the dare, but Yang wasn't fazed at all and just nodded with a smile.

"Here I go!" She jumped up and ran for the door. She left it open, along with Team JNPR's door so her team could see her doing it. Nora screamed, Jaune blushed and had Pyrrha cover his eyes and Ren just gazed at her body. Ten long seconds past and she turned and walked back into her dorm.

"Um, Yang, you can err, pull your shirt down now." Blake stuttered. Yang looked down at her breasts and decided the opposite, she pulled her shirt off and threw it to the floor. The other three girls watched in a mix between disbelief and arousal. The booze was definitely getting to Yang at this point. Ruby finally took her eyes off her sister and took hand of the bottle, spinning it at a normal rate. It landed on Yang once again.

"Alright Yang, Tru-" Ruby began but was cut off by Yang.

"Dare!"

"Um, right… A dare…" Ruby began to think deeply. "Kiss Weiss!" Ruby smirked behind her glass of wine.

"No!" Weiss shouted!

"Come 'er baby!" Yang slurred, chasing Weiss around the room. Eventually she caught her and pulled her into a deep kiss, tongue being added halfway through. Her exposed breasts rubbed against Weiss' hidden ones, giving Weiss a shiver of pleasure. When they broke apart, Weiss smiled until she realised that they were all watching her enjoy the moment. They both sat down, Weiss awkwardly quiet. They all expected her to rave on about how bad that was, but she just sat down next to Ruby and took a swing of beer.

"It's your turn Weiss." Ruby reminded her. She spun the bottle which rested at Ruby.

"I'm gonna make you pay!" She showed her evil grin. Ruby gulped nervously. "Truth or dare?"

Ruby bit her lip, trying to decide. "Tru… D… Dar- No, uh."

"She picks dare!" Yang blurted out, trying to hurry her decision. Weiss nodded and stared right at Ruby.

"Walk into JNPR's room, rub your pussy while saying, 'I'm a naughty girl who needs a good spanking', then wink and Jaune." Weiss laughed. She was definitely drunk at this point. This made Ruby freeze, but Blake and Yang die with laughter.

"I… I can't do that…" Ruby stammered fretfully.

"You have to, that's the game!" Weiss giggled.

Ruby got up and walked to the door. "I'm not exposing myself! If I have to do it, I'll do it through my combat skirt!"

"No! They have to at least see you do it through your panties!" Weiss demanded.

"F… Fine!" She yelled before walking through to JNPR's room and stood in front of all of them awkwardly. One hand pulled up the front of her combat skirt and the other made its way to her pussy. She began to rub herself gently, making her moan softly, luckily for her, they didn't hear it. She cleared her throat and began to recite her line, "I'm a naughty girl who needs a gooooooood spanking." Her long 'good' was the result of intense pleasure jolting through her, but all it did was make it seem even dirtier. She followed her embarrassing speech with a quick wink at Jaune. She returned to her dorm as fast as she could and taking a large gulp of wine. Ren smirked, Nora looked around in disbelief, Pyrrha was rubbing her eyes and Jaune was sweating awkwardly, shifting his eyes from side to side.

"You are a naughty girl aren't you?" Weiss mocked her.

"Shut it!" Ruby snapped, "Just you wait until I get you back for this!"

Yang took the bottle and spun it, eventually stopping at Blake. "Alrighty Blake, truth or dare?"

"Well, I think it's only fair that I say dare since you said it to me." Blake smiled between sips of her third glass of wine.

"Open the window, yell out to everybody to look and expose your breasts to all of them!" Yang smirked at the sudden awkward expression on Blake's face. "Need another drink before you do it?"

"Might as well!" Blake chugged another glass down and made her merry way to the window. It opened with ease and let the cool night air flow into their room. "Hey! Everyone look!" She screamed as loud as she could. Everyone in the courtyard below stared up at her as she proceeded to expose herself to the people below. Cheers rang from the people, making Blake happy with herself. She then closed the window and discarded her bra and shirt. "Done, now my turn!" She spun swiftly and it fell to Weiss. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Weiss moaned, pretending she had better things to do.

"But truths are sooooooo boring!" Yang complained.

"Fine… Dare." Weiss changed her answer grudgingly, taking a swig from an almost empty beer bottle. The bottle count was raising by the minute with Yang totalling at 8, followed, surprisingly by Weiss and Blake tying at 6 bottles. Ruby was on her 3rd, still trying to get use to the taste of it, but already drunk.

"Give dear Ruby here a lover's kiss." Blake cheered, giving Ruby a hard pat on the back. Weiss let a small smile out, but quickly covering it with her regular scowl.

"What is with you people and my lips tonight?" Weiss shouted at full volume, curling her hands into fists, ready to punch.

"Well, maybe they're just so sweet!" Yang teased, licking her lips with a finger pressed into the cheek, making Weiss' face a blend of blushing pink and anger red. She looked over to Ruby and hid her returning smile with a bored expression.

"Get over here then Ruby!" She pretended to sound annoyed while in her head, she screamed, 'Yes! It's finally happening! And hidden perfectly as a dare!'

Ruby squirmed over towards the white princess, wriggling along the ground on her butt. Weiss dropped her act as she leant into the kiss, trying to get the most out of it. Ruby puckered her lips and followed Weiss' lead, this being her first kiss without anyone knowing. The kiss was also Weiss' second, but first one she really wanted to do. Their lips gently collided and the intimate moment began, but didn't end soon. Weiss wrapped her arms around the younger huntress-in-training and pulled her to the ground with her. Both using all their energy into the kiss, making it a passionate mess. Ruby wasn't sure if kisses were meant to be so breath-taking, but she enjoyed it more than anything else of the night.

"Wow, who knew this would occur?" Blake mumbled through a bottle, quickly being emptied. Yang laughed and nodded before lying down, staring at Blake.

"Blake?" Yang called out, extending the normal duration on the 'L'. The Faunus looked over at the topless woman and saw her outstretched arms, motioning for a hug. The two drunken woman crashed into each other and began to cuddle clumsily.

"What's this for?" Blake happily giggled. When she was drunk, she spoke much more than normal.

"It's been a long time since I've been with someone… I need someone right now." Yang cried.

Blake laughed at her, "You had a boyfriend last week."

Yang looked up at her smirking face and sighed, "But he's stupid." She moaned, sounding more and more like a kid as the clock ticked away. Blake tightened her grip on the blonde beauty, slowly drifting off. "Not yet!" Yang alerted Blake. "We've gotta put you in the sack!" She slurred merrily, trying her best to lift the topless Faunus with no luck.

"Here, I'll get myself up!" Blake laughed at the pouting girl. "But don't worry, you can help me to 'the sack'." Blake smiled, cheering the drunk girl up. Yang slung an arm over Blake's shoulders, leading her to her bed. She flopped over as soon as they reached an appropriate distance which was only a few steps away. Yang crawled in beside her and curled up, grabbing a small chuck of duvet. Blake wiggled her arms around the happy, blonde drunk, giving her a subtle feeling of satisfaction. She was like such a little girl when she acted this way, even slightly looking like one (except for the melons on her front). Blake gently faded to dreams with a sleeping Yang in her arms, neither of them awake for the change of year.

Weiss and Ruby had broken apart, smiling in each other's eyes. "I really enjoyed that Weiss." Ruby smiled cheerfully. She found herself acting strangely, normally she'd find herself awkwardly laughing or looking away from the person she was talking to, but at this point, she just stared into Weiss' ice blue eyes.

Weiss blushed and flicked her a smile, "It was pretty good." Weiss admitted after making sure the others had fallen asleep.

"This has been quiet a decent New Year's Eve if I do say so myself." Ruby chuckled, now finding herself a tad bit awkward.

"Really? Even after touching yourself in front of Team JNPR?" Weiss laughed, letting her alcohol riddled breath out of her body.

"Well, I suppose that wasn't very fun…" Ruby pouted, looking down at her bare feet and wiggling her toes.

"Oh well! It's over with and I'm sure they won't tell anyone or else they'll be dealing with me!" Weiss chirped. "What I'm surprised with is how quickly Blake exposed herself to the world!"

"Yeah, that's not really like her."

"Maybe she's always wanted to do something like that. All she needed was a little alcohol and a gentle push." Weiss pondered between Ruby and herself.

"Isn't she a dirty girl then." Ruby giggled drunkenly.

Weiss placed a smirk upon her face. "I'm a naughty girl who needs a gooooooood spanking." Weiss mocked, pretending to touch herself.

Ruby pouted and crossed her arms angrily. "That's not fair! You dared me to do that!" Weiss was still laughing as Ruby spoke. "Happy New Year's Eve I guess!" Ruby sighed, slightly annoyed at her teammate.

"Oh crap, what's the time?" Weiss remembered. She grabbed her watch from beneath the pile of study books. It read '11:48 PM' in digital format. Weiss sighed in relief and read the time to Ruby, "I thought we had kissed through it, but we still have a good twelve minutes!" Ruby fiddled with her fingers uncomfortably. "What is it Ruby?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ruby stuttered.

"You only do that if you want to say something, but are too scared to ask." Weiss had placed her hands on her hips. Ruby blushed after finding out how well Weiss already had come to know her.

"Well, I was wondering if… Never mind." Ruby stopped herself.

"No, carry on." Weiss said sternly.

"I was wondering if we could, uh, we could…" Ruby couldn't bring herself to complete the sentence. Weiss was giving her an ice cold look, making it even harder for Ruby. She closed her eyes, taking her to her safe place, gulped and let it out, "I was wondering if we could kiss through to the New Year!" She shouted, luckily for her own safety, she didn't wake either Blake or Yang up; In fact, they were out cold. Weiss stared at her for a full minute, silently. She gave Ruby the impression of 'That's such a stupid thing to suggest', but really, Weiss was thinking, 'How should I say yes without coming on too strong?'

"How about… I think about it. When 11:59 comes around, you'll find the answer." Weiss spoke gently, resisting the urge to kiss her right then and there. Instead, she placed an arm around her back and pulled her into a small cuddle.

"Thanks." Ruby whispered like a seven year old would.

Minutes past like this, in a half-arsed cuddle, slowly getting closer and more embracive. Weiss kept a close eye on her watch, making sure she didn't miss her New Year's kiss. Ruby had Weiss' back in one arm and a bottle of alcohol in the other hand. Weiss was similar, with Ruby in one arm and a cheap wine in the other. The watch changed to '11:58 PM', as Weiss exercised her lips, wanting a perfect, memorable moment. Ruby didn't do anything to get ready but sip on booze, trying almost desperately to finish her 4th bottle. She dropped the empty bottle on the carpet, making little noise as it impacted. Weiss' eyes found the '8' turn to a '9' on the watch, as she stood up, pulling the drunk girl up with her.

"It's one minute till a New Year!" Weiss grinned at the slack, innocent face.

"Cool! I hope we can see fireworks from our room!" Ruby smiled drunkenly.

"I'm hoping to feel fireworks." Weiss flirted before she drew Ruby even closer, tilted her face up and puckered her lips. As they met each other for a second time, Weiss definitely knew she felt fireworks. Ruby felt herself get really into the kiss this time, pulling Weiss towards the window ceil and pinning her to the wall. Their arms tightened around each other's waists as their tongues decided to explore the other. Ruby never thought a kiss could feel this amazing, all she wanted was more. Weiss could taste Ruby's sweet lips all night, in fact, she so desperately wanted to. Her watch began to beep at the beginning of a New Year. Their lips parted to both of their disappointment.

"No fireworks outside, but how did you feel about the ones inside?" Weiss winked. Ruby blushed and pounced Weiss on the stomach, giving her a heart-warming hug.

"I loved them." Ruby chirped with a giant smile across her face.

"Welcome to the New Year, filled with new possibilities!" Weiss nuzzled into the side of Ruby's head. "What's one big thing you want to do this year?" Weiss yawned.

Ruby stood frozen for a minute, feeling the alcohol push some buttons inside of her. "Uh, well, I'd like to receive a few more of those kisses, maybe three a day at least?" Ruby grinned as her vision blurred, focused again, then blurred again, repeating its course.

"Who says that'll happen?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"My gut!" Ruby smiled, until she began to feel sick. She bolted off to the bathroom as fast as she could.

"Doesn't seem like your gut likes you very much though!" Weiss laughed before feeling sick herself and joining Ruby in the bathroom.

Weiss and Ruby's sickness ended with Weiss crying out, "I'm not looking forward to the hangover tomorrow!"

"What's a hangover?" Ruby asked, swishing water around in her mouth.

"Aren't you going to have a fun time?" Weiss smirked before dragging Ruby to bed. "Now it is bed time for you!" Ruby tried to climb up to her bed, struggling to even lift herself off the ground. Barely off the ground, she started swaying, almost toppling off. Weiss was watching her intently, hoping for her partner's safety. "Ruby stop! I'll let you sleep in the same bed as me this one time!" Weiss emphasized the 'one' in her sentence. Ruby let out a cheer under her breath before jumping off the side of her bed and slipping under the covers of Weiss' bed. Weiss followed and pulled the blankets over them both.

"Thanks for the great day and year Weiss!" Ruby beamed before peaking Weiss on the cheek.

Weiss blushed and replied, "Thank you too Ruby! You've been an amazing team leader and friend." She ended the night with a kiss on her soft cheeks.


End file.
